


in fucking fact, mrs robinson, the world won’t care whether you live or die

by VITRI0L



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /roleplay, Angst, Anxiety, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Villain Arc, and thats valid, inspired by a character analysis, karl has so much potential as an antagonist, karl jacobs is on the asexuality spectrum, karl sick of being a people pleaser, no beta we did like ghostbur, quackity is mentioned, sapnap is mentioned, villain!karl jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: in fucking fact, mrs robinson, they probably hate to see your stupid face. so here’s to you, mrs robinson, you live in an unforgiving place.or,karl is sick of trying to constantly get approval, giving up everything for the friends who offer nothing in return.//lowercase intended\\
Relationships: ALSO ONLY IN THE CONTEXT OF THE SMP & THEIR CHARACTERS RELATIONSHIPS, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, I DONT SHIP THEM AT ALL, not really tho - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	in fucking fact, mrs robinson, the world won’t care whether you live or die

**Author's Note:**

> i’d like this to be canon, pretty please :)
> 
> title: People li: The Reckoning - AJJ

karl wandered down the prime path, without so much as a destination. the brunet had simply gotten out of bed in the middle of the night, pulled on his classic, multicoloured hoodie and left his home.

the night wasn’t chilly, per say, but it wasn’t warm either. it was somewhere in between and karl hated it. the moon was staring down at him for amongst the dark sky, unreachable and delicate. 

karl scowled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweater.

the brunet wasn’t sure why he was up tonight... he just was. there was a restlessness that had pervaded over karl for a few weeks now, and while at first, he’d been able to push the anxiety down. however, it was now very present and very loud.

the moon was bright, but the sky was empty as the brunet made his way towards l’manburg. the infinitesimal light of the twinkling stars were gone, leaving the night void of those gentle lights.

karl couldn’t help but wonder if that was his fault.

the brunet stared at the two nations in the distance and hated the hatred that burns through his nerves. 

karl wasn’t so unassuming to know that he was a suck up, a flippant, attention demanding people pleaser. he knew that he had a problem... he just didn’t know _why_ he had it. the demand to have others like him was vitriolic and angry. it burned itself into his mind and it tried to suffocate him, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing whenever his friends were near.

the desire melted his bones from the inside and truly, the brunet would do anything to be needed. not in _that_ way, but rather, in a trusting way. karl wanted to be someone that his friends could turn to when they needed help, guidance or they just needed a distraction from the shit show outside. 

but, karl was an “other.”

ambiguous, someone who sat in a grey area and who didn’t totally fit into one specific side. he wasn’t important either. quackity, the vice president of l’manburg, had started el rapids and he offered karl a spot in the new nation. 

karl had immediately said yes.

l’manburg didn’t need him anyways. they’d excluded him from cabinet meets, keeping him out of the loop.

so, karl left, desperate to mean something to someone. 

george and sapnap had also joined the new nation. a nation that karl had given up one of his three delegated lives to help put on the map.

quackity’s power only grew and karl found himself lagging behind.

( _as usual_ , his mind said sweetly.)

the night was empty as the brunet watched l’manburg and el rapids sleep. 

karl unintentionally thought about his relationship. it was a topic that, as of late, he really liked to avoid. 

because, the young american was also an “other” in that too. 

he knew that sapnap liked quackity more than him, he wasn’t blind. it just hurt that the ravenet wouldn’t admit it.

_“of course i don’t like him more, silly,” sapnap had said lightly, “that’s ridiculous.”_

_karl had frowned, but couldn’t help but grin despite himself when his partner ruffled his hair._

_not that his worries had been dissipated, but karl was happy to pretend if it made sapnap happy, too._

karl gritted his teeth, fury weaving its way into his heart with every beat. he didn’t want power, not necessarily. he was not really one for material possessions or titles or crowns or castles. those were flaws.

his hamartia came from his friends.

 _who don’t care about you_ , a small, but loud voice told him.

karl stared, lingering for only a moment longer.

he whirled around on his heels, wooden path strong beneath his sneakers.

something snapped, harsh and cold. like a rubber band that had finally been stretched too much. like a climbing rope that had been pulled around too often. the snap caused hurt and pain to blossom in karl’s chest. the warmth quickly morphed into a silent anger.

and anger was an infectious poison.

there and then, the brunet decided that inaction wouldn’t plague him any longer. he wouldn’t be afraid any longer, afraid of what the people around him thought, afraid of making his “friends” upset. no, karl wasn’t going to be trapped in by the supposed need to please others.

he would do as he wished.

tomorrow, there was a certain leader he needed to meet with.

but for tonight, karl just made his way back to his house with a heavy vow on his tongue. 

the night kindly watched, secretive and loyal.

the lonely moon casted her pale light across the darkened world. 

she was alone, but untouchable.

and karl liked her.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a good karl jacobs character analysis on youtube! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/jhM3s2NVfOI
> 
> it’s pretty good, so go watch it if you want. karl is a silly character and a yes man, but bc of those reasons, he’s always underminded by the other characters and that gives him some pretty good motivation for a villain arc. plus, he could be a really good antagonist, especially for the el rapids crew! i think it’d be cool to shake it up a little :)
> 
> i’m writing this at night which means i’m gonna be editing it tomorrow morning lol
> 
> i hope you are well <3
> 
> have a good night!


End file.
